Las Hermanas Element
by Alphagirlsupreme
Summary: Hace 350 años 4 chicas, aunque diferentes, eran hermanas. La Luna las eligió para que fueran Los Espíritus de los Elemetos, Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire. Cuando Pitch regresó El Hombre de la Luna las nombró Guardianas para derrotar a las pesadillas, si es que logran superar las diferencias que las separaron por tanto tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

**Agua, Tierra, Fuego, Aire. Hace más de 350 años nosotras, cuatro hermanas, perdimos conciencia sobre nuestra vida, olvidamos lo que fuimos, para ser lo que somos.**

**HACE 350 AÑOS**

Cuatro chicas estaban inconscientes bajo la luz de la Luna, una estaba con la mitad del cuerpo hundido en un lago con la otra mitad del cuerpo descansando sobre la orilla, su piel era blanca con dos líneas azules en sus mejillas, sus labios al igual que las líneas en su cara también eran azules, su pelo era verde marino con un flequillo que apenas le llegaba al ojo derecho, entre sus manos tenía como aletas que unían sus dedos, lo que se le veía del torso al parecer era una remera blanca. Otra de las chicas estaba sobre la rama de un árbol con un brazo colgando, las hojas de ese mismo árbol aunque eran muchas dejaban que unos ligeros rayos de la luz de la Luna le iluminen la cara de piel casi anaranjada y por lo que se podía ver su piel casi parecía como si fuera de roca y su pelo marrón ondulado, en su espalda tenía una mochila con forma redonda que en su interior estaba llena de flechas, debajo de esa mochila la chica traía puesto una campera negra con capucha, pantalones marrones oscuros y botas negras, lo que antes no se notaba era que en la mano que tenía colgando tenía un arco que apenas sostenía con la mano. Debajo del árbol en el que estaba la chica otra de ellas que estaba sentada con la espalda contra unas rocas mientras el viento hacía danzar su corto y dorado pelo, su piel era rosa pálido, tenía una remera de un solo bretel del hombro izquierdo de color gris oscuro y unos shorts blancos, encima de ella había una alabarda, lo más extraño de ella es que casi se veía, como si fuera un fantasma, se veía traslúcida. Y por último una chica que en vez de estar en el suelo estaba colgada de la punta de un pino y lo único que se interponía entre ella y una caída de unos 6 metros era su remera lila que en la parte inferior de la espalda estaba literalmente, la copa de un pino doblado por el peso de la chica cuyo pelo era rojo vivo y era tan largo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas dónde de su bermuda es azul colgaba una espada de su cintura y en sus pies tenía zapatos son negros.

**¿Qué quiénes somos?**

La Luna empezó a brillar cada vez más y más hasta que las cuatro chicas revolotearon los ojos para abrirlos y al abrirlos por completo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, la chica al ver que estaba colgada del árbol entró en pánico y la copa del árbol se desprendió de su remera y comenzó a caer, pero antes de tocar el suelo dos alas gigantes salieron de su espalda rompiendo su remera, las alas eran rojas en el interior y en la parte de afuera eran negras como la noche, ambas alas empezaron a revolotear haciendo que la chica pisara el suelo suavemente, las cuatro chicas miraron las alas completamente sorprendidas. Pero los ojos se volvieron a la chica en la laguna cuando trató de salir del agua dio un grito agudo al darse cuenta de que en lugar de piernas, tenía la cola de un pez de color verde marino, alrededor de su cola había una cadena entrecruzada que iba hacia abajo y en sus aletas tenía dos oz que estaban unidas a las puntas de la cadena.

**Somos las Hermanas Element**

La rubia se paró y trató de ayudar a la chica del agua levantándola con su brazo alrededor de su cuello, cuando ya estaba de "pie" la chica rubia se volvió más traslúcida y la sirena aún agarrada a la chica, cayó al suelo traspasando a la rubia como si fuera aire, literalmente, al caer al suelo la sirena miró su cola y vio que empezaba a abrirse de un costado rebelando sus piernas con manchas azules a los costados. La chica del árbol bajó de un solo salto y al tocar tierra su caída agrietó el suelo que pisaba.

**¿Cómo lo sabemos?**

Las cuatro miraron hacia la Luna que brillaba con tal esplendor que era como si les estuviera hablando.

"Así que, somos hermanas" Dijo la sirena poniéndose de pie mirando la Luna.

"Al parecer sí" Contestó la rubia.

"Es ridículo, no nos parecemos en nada" Dijo la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados.

"Tenemos una cosa en común" Dice la de pelo marrón.

"¿Qué?"

**La Luna nos lo dijo**

"Las tres somos manifestaciones de uno de cuatro elementos naturales" Le contestó mirándola y después dirigió su mirada a la Luna "Además, si la Luna lo dijo, debe ser verdad" La pelirroja también dirigió su mirada hacia la Luna.

**Pero no nos lo dijo todo en ese momento**

**N/A: (Redoble de tambores) ¡Les presento mi segundo fic Damas y Caballeros! Esta es mi segunda historia, la primera se llama "Frontier War" Es sobre Green Lantern the animated series, que el título no los engañe la historia está en español y si son tan amables ¿Podrían echarle un vistazo aunque sea? Bueno, aquí está el prólogo, tardaré un poco en subir el primer capítulo porque además de que estoy ocupada escribiendo los capítulos de mi otra historia, estoy de vacaciones con mi familia en la playa, pero tranquilos al anochecer me quedo hasta tarde escribiendo es la hora exacta cuando me llega la musa. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	2. Chapter 1: A Old Evil, A New Guardians

Capítulo 1: Un Viejo Mal, Unas Nuevas Guardianas

El Guardián del Asombro, Norte, trabajaba en su taller cuando las luces empezaron a encenderse y a apagarse, vientos oscuros hacían caer los juguetes fabricados por los yetis, y una risa malévola resonaba por los rincones de todo el taller.

"No" Murmuró Norte, corrió a la sala del globo terráqueo y al llegar algunas luces empezaron a apagarse y mientras lo hacían cierta risa malévola empezó a sonar más y más fuerte y una sombra apareció en la cima del globo, pero así como se colocó en la cima, desapareció de inmediato. Norte se tomó solo unos segundos para caer en la cuenta de que: "Ha vuelto" Abrió el panel y encendió la Aurora Boreal, reuniendo a los Guardianes una vez más.

**UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

Ya todos los Guardianes estaban reunidos en el salón del globo terráqueo, El Guardián de la Esperanza, Conejo, La Guardiana de Los Buenos Recuerdos, Hada, El Guardián de los Sueños, Sandman y el Guardián de La Diversión, Jack Frost.

"¿Qué sucede Norte?" Preguntó Hada un poco preocupada.

"Es Pitch, ha regresado" Los ojos de todos los guardianes se abrieron como platos frente a la noticia de su compañero.

"¿Cuántas veces debemos acabar con el mismo espíritu?" Preguntó Conejo fastidiado.

"Las veces que sean necesarias" Dijo Jack con algunas haditas que lo rodeaban con miradas de enamoradas.

"Niñas ya basta no deshonren el uniforme" Les dijo Hada a las pequeñas colibrí, luego lo mira a Norte y le pregunta "Norte ¿Qué es lo que haremos? La última vez tuvimos suerte al derrotarlo" La pregunta del Hada de los Dientes fue respondida cuando la Luna se acercó por la enorme ventana iluminando el suelo dónde salió una enorme gema azul.

"Un nuevo Guardián" Dijo el Guardián del Asombro. Sandy hizo un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza cuestionando quién será el nuevo guardián.

"La marmota no la marmota no" Rogaba Conejo casi murmurando con las patas juntas. Apareció una figura en el brillo del cristal, bueno, más bien, cuatro figuras. Aparecieron cuatro chicas completamente distintas, a simple vista uno creería que no tienen nada que ver una con la otra.

"Las Hermanas Element" Dijo el Guardián del Asombro, completamente sorprendido.

"¿Las Hermanas Element?" Preguntó Conejo como si se tratara de una broma que las eligieran justo a ellas "Por favor ninguna de ellas tiene lo que se necesita para ser Guardianas, son impulsivas, irresponsables, solitarias y odian trabajar en equipo"

"¿Alguien me explica quiénes son las Hermanas Element?" Preguntó el Guardián de la Diversión al no entender ni pepino de lo que sus amigos estaban hablando, Sandy hizo unas figuras sobre su cabeza muy rápido por lo que Jack entendió aún menos "Ehhh no entiendo pero gracias igual"

"Las Hermanas Element son la manifestación de los cuatro elementos de la naturaleza" Empezó a explicar el Hada de los Dientes "Pero por alguna razón, no se hablan entre ellas"

"Ellas no hablan con nadie, Las Hermanas Element son muchas cosas, menos Guardianas" Dijo Conejo completamente seguro de lo que decía.

**EN LAS PLAYAS DE HAWAI**

Unos niños con tablas de surf estaban alejados de la orilla esperando que llegara alguna ola, pero el océano estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

"Ya vámonos, no hay ninguna ola" Dijo uno de los surfistas comenzando a brasear hacia la orilla. A pocos metros de ellos en unas rocas enormes que sobresalían de las profundidades del océano, había una hermosa sirena y para ser más específica una de las Hermanas Element pero con distinta ropa, tenía un top celeste debajo de dos algas verdes entrecruzadas en forma de x que iban desde sus hombros hasta sus caderas. Desde sus muñecas hasta la mitad de sus brazos estaba rodeada por delgadas plantas con pequeñas hojas y cómo de costumbre tenía la cadena que en ambos extremos sujetaba una especie de oz alrededor de su cola de sirena.

"¿Quieren olas?" Preguntó la sirena para ella misma con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro "Les daré olas" Su cola se abrió rebelando sus piernas, se paró en la roca levantando las manos y endureciendo los dedos como si fueran garras, y como si fuera por arte de magia se empezaron a formas varias olas enormes que aún no habían roto captaron la atención de los mini surfistas. Cuando la sirena espíritu puso los brazos horizontal las olas avanzaron hacia la orilla y los surfistas empezaron a bracear hacia ellas y al momento en que las olas rompieron los chicos las surfearon como nunca, la chica sirena no pudo evitar sonreír ante la diversión que le provocaba a los niños pero su atención se volvió a un niño de cabello rubio, ojos cafés y un traje completo de surfista color azul y negro que no logró salir del tubo de la ola y esta rompió encima de él "Ay no" Saltó al océano cerrando su cola dejando sus piernas en el interior, nadó hacia dónde el chico se había caído pero resulta que las olas lo arrastraron hasta cerca de la orilla a la parte menos profunda que a una persona normal le llegaría a la mitad de las piernas dónde lo estaban esperando sus amigos que salieron del agua al ver que su amigo había sido golpeado por la ola. Sus amigos se quedaron observando en la orilla.

"¡Eso fue genial!" Gritó el chico levantándose, pero volvió a caerse cuando una ola mediana lo hizo caerse hacia atrás y como estaba atado a la tabla, la misma le calló fuertemente en la cara "Auch" Sus amigos fueron corriendo hacia dónde estaba el chico.

"Terry ¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó uno de sus amigos.

"¡Miren se me cayó un diente!" Gritó Terry quitándose la tabla de encima y levantándose como si nada.

"No no no ¡No!" Dijo la sirena al ver lo que significaba que a un niño se le cayera un diente, nadó hasta la orilla y abrió su cola mirándolos a los niños que estaban celebrando que a su amigo se le cayera un diente "Oigan ¿No van a surfear?" Se esforzaba tanto la chica con tal de que la escucharan "¿Saben lo que me costó hacer esas olas?" Pero los niños empezaron a caminar lejos de la orilla hacia una cabaña cerca de ahí "¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para que la escuchen niños?" Volvió a preguntar colocándose frente a ellos, pero la atravesaron, la sirena dio un suspiro se puso triste y volvió a lanzarse al agua nadando lejos de ahí.

**EN ROMA**

Unos chicos que estaban en la plaza junto a una enorme fuente y a todo el alrededor de la plaza habían faroles con velas pero estaban apagadas, los chicos estaban alrededor de un florero lleno de cualquier tipo de flores hermosas, orquídeas blancas, margaritas, rosas color crema y etc, con un equipo de arte perfecto que lo estaban usando para pintar esas flores junto al florero que estaban encima de una mesa. A lo lejos de ahí los estaba observando una chica con alas de dragón en el interior rojas y afuera eran negras , ya deben saber de quién estoy hablando, la chica usaba una armadura de guerrera negra y dorada **(N/A: Después subiré a mi perfil mi página de DeviantART o creo que así se escribe, los dibujos de Las Hermanas Element) **con algunas gemas rojas en el pecho y las muñequeras, la chica dragón estaba volando de brazos cruzados observándolos hasta que se dijo a si misma:

"A estos chicos les falta un poco de creatividad" Voló hacia dónde estaban ellos y observó a su alrededor lo que pudo ver era una florería, una tienda en la que venden vasijas, todo eso y una especie de santuario dónde vendían fuentes y etc y también notó los faroles con las velas apagadas "Bien" Empezó a decir frotando las manos "Encendamos este lugar" Al terminar de decir eso hizo una bola de fuego en cada mano y empezó a lanzar ese fuego a las velas de los faroles, los chicos que estaban pintando dirigieron su atención hacia ellos y dejaron las cosas de arte y empezaron a caminar hacia los faroles preguntándose unos a otros ¿Cómo se encendieron? La chica dragón aprovechó la oportunidad para quitar el florero y dejarlo detrás de unos arbustos y lo reemplazó por un florero aún más hermoso hecho de arcilla y tenía unos jeroglíficos, voló rápidamente a la florería y tomó un ramo completo de rosas color sangre y las colocó en la vasija, luego fue al lugar de las fuentes tomando un bol con una base en una mano y unas rocas bien redondas, el bol lo puso debajo del florero y las piedras en la base, fue a buscar las rosas blancas al florero oculto detrás del arbusto y les arrancó todos los pétalos y los colocó en el borde que estaba entre el interior del bol y el florero y por último sopló encima de los pétalos, pero en vez de que saliera aire, salió fuego y quemó los pétalos pára que se mantuviera el fuego que ahora emanaba por todo el alrededor de la vasija y junto a la luz de los faroles no podía verse más hermoso "Ahora sí es algo digno de que pinten" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, los niños habían dejado de contemplar las luces que iluminaban toda la plaza y cuando se encontraron con lo que debían pintar ahora se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"¿Come ha fatto arrivare?" (¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?) Preguntó uno de los niños.

"Non ho idea" (No tengo idea) Le respondió otro de los niños, uno de ellos le gritó a una niña que aún estaba contemplando las luces:

"¡Damaris!" Le gritó a la chica su nombre, cuando se dio vuelta le dijo: "¡Vieni qui breve!" (Ven aquí rápido) La chica castaña con ojos azules y una boina roja se acercó y al ver lo que estaba en reemplazo del ordinario florero dijo:

"E´ bellíssimo" (Es precioso) Se volvió hacia sus amigos y les dijo "¡Facciamo dipingere!" (¡Vamos a pintar!) Gritó con los brazos arriba y muy alegre, los demás chicos gritaron de alegría y tomaron lo más rápido que pusieron sus instrumentos de pintura. La chica dragón se quedó en el mismo lugar pero solo pasó unos segundos hasta que notó que los chicos no la veían, ella estaba feliz porque los chicos estaban contentos con lo que ella creó, pero se volvió un poco melancólica porque a pesar de todo aún no la veían, salió volando lejos de ahí.

**EN BRASIL/ RÍO DE JANEIRO**

En la hermosa ciudad de Río de Janeiro era el momento del carnaval y las personas alegres y coloridas disfrutaban de cada segundo, sobretodo unos niños que disfrutaban de tirarse de parapentes y que los llevara el viento provocado por una hermosa rubia con ojos grises y unas telas blancas y diferentes tonos de grises con algunas plumas y su famosa alabarda en la mano que andaba volando por todas partes provocando vientos fuertes "¡Woo-hooo!" Gritaba ella de la alegría junto a los demás niños, pero una ráfaga de viento se descontroló provocando que la parapente de un niño de tez morena y de bermudas amarillas y verdes se saliera de control, el niño empezó a gritar de terror, pero la rubia fue a su rescate.

"¡Tranquilo amiguito no te pasará nada!" Le gritó la rubia colocándose a su lado. A la chica se le ocurrió una idea, empezó a volar frente a la parapente del niño creando una corriente de aire que hizo que la parapente la siguiera a dónde ella quisiera, la chica aprovechó para que el niño volviera a divertirse así que lo guio hacia más arriba en línea recta.

"¡Isso é incrível!" (¡Esto es increíble!) Gritó el niño de la emoción, la chica lo llevó hacia la estatua de Cristo pasando muy cerca de él y dobló repentinamente hacia la izquierda, hizo unas volteretas hasta llegar a la pista de dónde salieron los niños. Cuando el chico tocó tierra aún no podía creer lo que había pasado "Wooow ¿Você viu isso?" (¿Vieron eso?) Les preguntó el niño a sus amigos que comenzaron a aterrizar en la pista "É realmente como se eu pudesse voar" (Fue cómo si realmente pudiera volar) todos sus amigos se bajaron de los parapentes y uno de los niños agarró una pelota de fútbol que estaba detrás de una roca.

"¡Hey Nico, vamos jogar!" (¡Oye Nico, vamos a jugar!) Le gritó el niño al de tez morena y se fueron corriendo pateando la pelota de fútbol por un camino que los guiaba hacia abajo.

"De nada" Dijo la rubia sarcásticamente antes de empezar a volar hacia quién sabe dónde.

**EN ALGUNA PARTE DE ARGENTINA**

Uno niños estaban jugando en el bosque de Argentina a las escondidas, pero el bosque era demasiado denso y un niño de pelo negro y ojos verdes por desgracia se perdió en medio de todo ese bosque.

"¡Chicos ¿Dónde están?!" Gritó el niño esperando que lo escucharan y le respondieran, pero no hubo caso, no hubo una respuesta "¡Denle amigos ya sé que están por ahí!" Volvió a gritar esperando que el silencio aterrador no fuera una broma de mal gusto. En la rama de un árbol justo arriba de la cabeza del niño estaba la última de las Hermanas Element, la chica de pelo marrón ondulado observaba al niño perdido con compasión, ella tenía un cilindro lleno de flechas en su espalda, un arco verde, un chaleco verde grisasseo que le llegaba hasta la mitad del torso con la capucha puesta, debajo tenía una remera negra que solo tenía una manga del brazo izquierdo dónde tenía partes abiertas como si las hubieran hecho garras, también usaba unas mallas negras con una línea verde grisassea en cada muslo, en los pies usaba unas botas militares marrones.

"Parece que leer el cuento de Hasel y Gretel se me hará de utilidad en este momento" Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, saltó del árbol aterrizando detrás de niño y tal como la vez anterior el suelo debajo de sus pies se rompió "Veamos qué puedo hacer" Se dio vuelta y con un movimiento de manos hizo que la tierra se moviera y resaltara las pisadas del niño mostrándole hacia dónde tenía que ir, ahora solo necesitaba que el chico se diera vuelta, la chica hizo una bola de tierra con su mano y se la arrojó al niño.

"Au, ¿Quién hizo eso?" Preguntó el chico un poco fastidiado dándose la vuelta, aunque él no se diera cuenta la última de las Hermanas Element estaba frente a él, el niño vio el camino que formaban sus pisadas "Este bosque me está volviendo loco y despistado" Dijo el chico un poco avergonzado, avanzó hacia el camino de pisadas y en el trayecto la atravesó a la chica que si no fuera por ella el chico seguiría perdido. La chica se quedó de brazos cruzados mientras era atravesada por el chico sin siquiera una expresión de tristeza, pero en su interior cualquiera podría saber que le causaba dolor que nadie la viera. Lo siguió al chico saltando de árbol en árbol hasta que el niño encontró varias casas dónde estaban sus amigos que lo estaban buscando hace horas.

"Lucas ¿Dónde te metiste?" Le empezaron a preguntar sus amigos aliviados de que su amigo perdido volvió a casa. La chica cazadora se conmovió pero volvió al bosque, dónde pertenecía.

**ESA NOCHE EN MEDIO DEL OCÉANO**

El océano era como un espejo que reflejaba la enorme y brillante Luna junto a las estrellas y el cielo negro y azul.

"Si hay algo que estoy haciendo mal" Decía la chica sirena mirando la Luna con tristeza.

**EN EL COLISEO ROMANO**

La chica dragón estaba parada en el borde del coliseo romano mirando la Luna, es como si fuera el destino que las cuatro hermanas estuvieran haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Puedes decirme qué es?" Le preguntó a la Luna

**EN LA ESTATUA DE CRISTO**

"Porque ya, ya lo he intentado todo"

**EN LAS SIERRAS DE CÓRDOBA**

"Y nadie ha logrado verme, ¡Tú me pusiste aquí, solo tienes que decirme, decirme….!

**EN LOS CUATRO LUGARES A LA VEZ**

"¿Por qué?"

**N/A: Les presento mi primer capítulo de las Hermanas Element, lamento la demora es que estuve de vacaciones y recién el sábado volví y se me hizo un poco difícil mantener el ritmo de la escritura, más tarde subiré a mi DeviantART los dibujos de las Hermanas Element, por cierto si no especifique cómo es la ropa de la chica rubia es porque no he pensado bien su vestuario pero no desesperen. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hunting Elements

Capítulo 2: Cacería de Elementos

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DEL OCÉANO**

La chica sirena nadó hacia las costas de una pequeña ciudad, se quedó en el océano observando a las casas que estaban cerca de la costa, ella se preguntaba ¿Por qué nadie la veía? Después de todo lo que ella hizo por los niños de todo el mundo nadie logró creer en ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó algo justo por encima de su cabeza.

"Hola tú debes ser una de las Hermanas Element" Dijo alegremente Hada junto a sus haditas mirando a la chica sirena.

"Y tú debes ser el Hada de los Dientes"

"¡Si esa soy yo!" Le contestó Hada volando frente a ella.

"¿No tienes que recoger el diente de un chico en Hawái?" Le preguntó la sirena como si quisiera que Hada se fuera de ahí y la dejara sola.

"Ya envié a una de mis hadas a recogerlo, porque tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo"

"¿Qué?"

"Eeeeenrealidad tendrás que venir conmigo al Polo Norte" La sirena abrió los ojos de sorpresa pero luego volvió a ponerse seria.

"No lo creo Hada, tengo trabajo que hacer" Hada se puso un poco nerviosa, pues los demás le dijeron que si no era por las buenas, sería por las malas.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó por adelantado.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por esto" Le contestó al dejar caer una de las esferas de nieve en el agua justo frente a la sirena y ella le dio una mirada confusa, la respuesta vino a ella cuando se formó un portal justo debajo del agua y la sirena cayó en él.

Y el Hada de los Dientes al ver que la sirena ya había caído por el portal les dijo a sus haditas: "Ok niñas hagan lo que hagan no respiren hasta llegar al Polo Norte" Las Haditas le hicieron caso y volaron arriba del portal tapándose el pico al igual que Hada y se lanzaron al portal.

**EN RÍO DE JANEIRO**

La rubia seguía sentada en uno de los brazos de la estatua de Cristo mirando la Luna cuando unos ríos de arena dorada empezaron a recorrer todas las casas en las que habitaba un niño durmiendo.

"Ya era hora Sandy" Dijo la rubia alegremente parándose en la estatua, saltó del brazo y empezó a volar hacia la ciudad, voló justo al lado de uno de los ríos de arena brillante y pasó su mano por ahí, de la arena que se salió se formaron unas mariposas, la chica no pudo evitar reírse. Voló hacia el techo de una casa y se quedó mirando todo el trabajo de Sandman, y hablando de Roma, la chica sintió que alguien le tocaba dos veces el hombro, ella se da vuelta y ve que era nada más y nada menos que Sandman el Guardián de los Sueños.

"Hola Meme" Sandman solo la saludó con la mano "¿Qué quieres Sandy?" Sandman hizo unas señas un poco lento para que pudiera ella pudiera entender.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Preguntó la chica, Sandy asintió.

"¿Tengo más opciones?" Meme en respuesta hizo una bola del polvo para dormir en su mano "Entonces…..nop" Apenas dijo que no salió volando a toda velocidad para cualquier lado con Sandman detrás de ella.

"¡No lograrás alcanzarme Sandy, soy la más veloz de todo el mundo!" Sandy hizo una sonrisa socarrona y aunque lo que ella decía era verdad, él la iba atrapar. Meme hizo una bola de polvo para dormir en una mano y en la otra un látigo, trató de atraparla con el látigo pero el látigo solo la atravesó. Tuvo que pensar en algo rápido si la quería llevar al polo norte fue cuando hizo una figura de una bombita de luz sobre su cabeza en referencia de que se le había ocurrido algo.

"_¿Qué diablos?"_ Pensó la chica al darse cuenta de que algo la estaba succionando, miró hacia atrás y vio que Meme estaba haciendo girar su látigo como si fuera un remolino y eso la estaba succionando cada vez más en su interior hasta que la chica empezó a dar vueltas junto al látigo y su piel volvió a ser sólida, Sandy dejó de hacer el remolino y aprovechó la oportunidad ya que la chica estaba muy mareada y con la bola de polvo para dormir la hizo caer en un profundo sueño.

**EN LAS SIERRAS DE CÓRDOBA**

La castaña caminaba sin rumbo por las sierras de Córdoba cuando una enorme sombra pasó velozmente detrás de ella. La arquera se dio vuelta rápido y empezó a mirar detalladamente todo el lugar pero mientras estaba en eso la sombra volvió a pasar velozmente detrás de ella y la chica por instinto volvió a darse la vuelta pero con su arco preparado junto a una flecha.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Preguntó completamente seria pero nadie le respondió, sintió que ese alguien estaba detrás de ella y volvió a darse la vuelta encontrándose con el Conejo de Pascua, la chica dio un suspiro y bajó el arco "¿Qué haces aquí Conejo? La Pascua en Argentina ya pasó"

"Estoy aquí por otro asunto ¿Quieres hacerlo por las malas o por las buenas?" La chica en respuesta hizo una cárcel de tierra alrededor de Conejo. Pensó que ya había ganado pero tuvo que reconsiderar su declaración anterior porque Conejo apareció frente a ella saliendo de uno de sus agujeros.

"Supondré que deberá ser por las malas"

"¿De verdad quieres cazar a una cazadora?"

"El depredador se volverá presa esta noche niña" La chica reaccionó en el acto y le lanzó una flecha pero él logró esquivarla, ella levantó sus manos y del suelo salieron guerreros de tierra preparados para atacar.

"A él" Dijo la chica señalando a Conejo. Mientras los guerreros atacaban al Conejo de Pascua la chica aprovechó y bajó de la sierra deslizándose, al tocar tierra se encontró con dos yetis "Por el amor de..." No pudo terminar de maldecir porque uno de los yetis la sujetó del pie y la levantó dejándola cabeza abajo "¡Suéltame!" Ninguno de los dos yetis les hizo caso, la ignoraron y abrieron un portal al Polo Norte con una de las esferas de nieve, antes de que lo crucen, Conejo salió de uno de sus túneles y al ver que la chica fue atrapada por el yeti le dijo:

"¿Quién es el depredador ahora niña?"

"Cierra la boca canguro" Dijo la chica cruzada de brazos.

"¿Cómo me llamaste?" Antes de que ella volviera a responder el yeti que la sostenía del pie la lanzó hacia el portal. Uno de los yetis se volvió hacia él y le dijo algo en idioma de yeti "Yo uso mis túneles" Dijo al dar dos golpes en el suelo provocando que se abriera un túnel "Los veré en el Polo" Y saltó al túnel que se cerró apenas él entró, los dos yetis se miraron y solo encogieron los hombros antes de entrar al portal.

**EN ROMA**

La dragona estaba volando sobre toda Roma hasta que una fría brisa la tocó, ella se detuvo es seco y sin mirar detrás de ella dijo:

"Lárgate de aquí Frost" Luego una voz detrás de ella dijo:

"A mí también me da gusto conocerte" Dijo el Guardián de la Diversión con sarcasmo, la chica dragón se dio la vuelta y dijo de brazos cruzados:

"Tienes tres segundos antes de que te carbonice"

"Oye oye no quiero problemas" Le dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición "Solo quiero llevarte con tus hermanas" _Ay no ¿Qué fue lo que dije? _Pensó el joven guardián, pues apenas mencionó la palabra _Hermanas_ El pelo de la chica dragón se volvieron puras llamas ardientes al igual que sus ojos. Lo primero que la chica hizo, fue lanzar fuego de su boca directamente hacia Jack, por suerte él le lanzó una ráfaga de hielo al fuego de la chica provocando una enorme capa de humo que los rodeó a ambos, los dos rayos se detuvieron y Jack comenzó a observar para todos lados, hasta que una ráfaga de fuego le pasó justo frente a él. El humo se disipó y Jack levantó la cabeza para ver que la chica dragón estaba volando justo arriba de él. La chica empezó a volar hacia arriba cada vez más y más arriba con Jack detrás de ella.

"Ni muerta me llevarás con ellas" Le dijo la chica dragón sin dejar de volar hacia arriba.

"No, pero si congelada" Dijo Jack al lanzarle una ráfaga de hielo con el cayado a las alas, que se congelaron tanto que la chica ya ni siquiera podía moverlas, ella cayó en picada y mientras eso sucedía Jack le lanzó más ráfagas, primero a la boca, luego al cabello, después le hizo unas esposas de hielo en las manos y en los pies por último. Al ya estar a pocos metros del suelo Jack lanzó rápidamente una esfera de nieve que abrió un portal debajo de la chica y ella cayó en él seguido de Jack.

**N/A: Bueno…emmmmm, en el siguiente capítulo por primera vez en mucho tiempo Las Hermanas Element se reunirán pero no habrá mucho cariño familiar entre ellas. Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting of Sisters

Capítulo 3: Reunión de Hermanas

**EN EL POLO NORTE**

Norte esperaba en el salón del globo a Las Hermanas Element o por lo menos a que los demás Guardianes estuviesen enteros porque lo único que se debe saber de esas chicas, es que, nunca se caen sin dar pelea.

"¿Por qué tardarán tanto?" Le preguntó Norte a uno de sus yetis quién le contestó encogiéndose los hombros. Un portal se formó frente a ellos, de él salió la chica sirena cayendo al suelo con su cola formada y con un poco de agua acompañándola. Mientras que detrás de ella salía el Hada de los Dientes con sus haditas Norte le dio la bienvenida: "¡Bienvenida al Polo Norte Mary Mermayd!" La chica solo le dio una mirada fulminante mientras abría su cola revelando sus piernas y se levantaba.

"¿Y tú forma de darme la bienvenida es enviando a una colibrí súper desarrollada para que me teletransporte en contra de mi voluntad hasta aquí?" Preguntó apuntando con el pulgar hacia Hada mientras que se cerraba el portal detrás de ella.

"¡SI!" Contestó Norte alegremente antes de una risa "¿No te encantó la idea?"

"¡No! Ahora si me disculpan" Decía comenzando a caminar hacia la salida pero se detuvo cuando otro portal se formó frente a ella dejando salir a una chica rubia quién seguía dormida seguida de Sadman que se limpiaba las manos en señal de que el trabajo estaba hecho. La miró a Mary y la saludó con la mano "Debes estar bromeando" Dijo Mary mirándolo a Norte. La rubia comenzó a despertarse fregándose los ojos y cuando se despertó por completo y notó el lugar en el que estaba dio un leve bufido y se levantó diciendo:

"Tenía la esperanza de que fuera solo un sueño"

"Te aseguro Sky Winds que no es un sueño" Le dijo Norte, Sky miró a Mary y dijo con enojo:

"Más bien es una pesadilla"

"Oye yo tampoco quise venir" Le contestó Mary desviando la mirada.

"Entonces ya somos tres" Dijo una voz que se oía a través de un portal que se formó en el medio de ambas hermanas, la peli-marrón salió del portal como si la hubieran arrojado y cayó de cara contra el suelo, levantó la cara y las vio a sus dos "Queridas" Hermanas.

"¡Me da mucho gusto que hayas logrado acompañarnos Terra Forester!" Decía el Guardián del Asombro. En ese momento Conejo entró al salón y se acercó a Norte y Sandy diciendo:

"Solo a ti te dará gusto, ¡Mira lo que los guerreros de tierra de esa ecologista le hicieron a mi boomerang!" Gritó Conejo enseñando su boomerang partido a la mitad.

"Awwww es un sentimental con sus boomerangs el canguro de pascua" Dijo la castaña ya de pie con tono de broma.

"¿Cómo me llamaste mocosa ecologista?" Preguntó Conejo amenazadoramente acercándose a Terra quién solo se quedó mirándolo con una mirada fulminante.

"¿Además de ser súper vanidoso eres sordo Canguro de Pascua?" Preguntó Terra de manera desafiante. Se iba a desatar una enorme pelea si justo en ese momento no se hubiera abierto el último portal arriba de las cabezas de todos dejando caer a la peli-roja chica dragona con las alas, la boca, las manos, los pies y el cabello completamente congelados. Después de que la chica callera al suelo Jack aterrizó de pie a su lado y dirigió su mirada hacia Los Guardianes y les dijo:

"Lamento la demora pero esta chica sabe dar pelea" La peli-roja se enfureció tanto que el hielo en las diferentes partes de su cuerpo comenzó a derretirse, cuando estuvo completamente libre se levantó mirando a Jack con una cara de muerte y al igual que antes su cabello se volvieron flamas al igual que las que salían de sus ojos color sangre.

"Vuelve a intentar algo así Frost y te juro que no habrá lugar en la Tierra del que puedas escapar de mí" Le dijo la chica dragón sosteniendo firmemente su espada apuntándola al pecho de Jack quién solo retrocedía cada vez más y más con cada palabra.

"Ok ok no lo vuelvo a hacer" Contestó el joven guardián levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

"Tan dulce como siempre Dragonessa Magma" Dijo Mary con sarcasmo, la chica dragón volvió a la "normalidad" Y dirigió su mirada hacia sus tres hermanas, luego dirigió su mirada hacia los 5 grandes y les dijo: "¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que puede suceder si las cuatro estamos juntas?"

"Eeeehhhhh…no de hecho no" Contestó el joven guardián encogiéndose los hombros.

"Solo por esta vez deberán tolerarse unas a otras" Comenzaba a decir Norte.

"¡Ja! Danos una sola razón por la cual debamos tolerarnos" Dijo Sky de brazos cruzados.

"Bueno Hermanas Element porque ahora ¡Son unas Guardianas!" Los ojos de las cuatro chicas se abrieron como platos en cuanto a los duendes empezaron con la música y sacaban el libro de los Guardianes (Al igual que en la película) Pero eso no les gustó para nada a ninguna de las Element. Dragonessa hizo una ola de chispas de fuego que rodearon todo el lugar, Mary manipuló el agua que había sido teletransportada con ella con las manos y la arrojó a la cara de los Guardianes, Terra con su piel de roca golpeó el suelo de madera con los puños levantando todo lo que tocaba y Sky hizo una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte que hizo volar todos los juguetes...y los duendes. Al terminar las cuatro comenzaron a decir:

"Ustedes están más dementes de lo que creí, no tenemos madera de Guardianas" Dijo Terra.

"¿Encerio quieren que cuatro chicas que lo único que causan es pura destrucción, protejan a los niños del mundo?" Preguntó Sky una pregunta capciosa.

"Seremos de todo pero no Guardianas, no es lo nuestro" Comentó Dragonessa.

"Las cuatro somos pura rebeldía y destrucción y ustedes son solamente puro trabajo y tensión. No podemos ser guardianas" Finalizó Mary.

"No creo que lo estén entendiendo" Les empezó a hablar Hada "Pitch Black ha regresado y necesitamos su ayuda para detenerlo"

"No necesitan nuestra ayuda para detener a un idiota con un vestido gótico" Comenzó a decir Terra "No queremos ser Guardianas" Dijo con énfasis.

"Si si quieren" Les dijo Norte completamente seguro de lo que decía "¡Ahora que continúe la música!" Y toda la celebración comenzó de nuevo, dos haditas se le acercaron a Dragonessa con un collar pero ella las apuntó con su espada en llamas y les dijo a las haditas:

"Colóquenme eso y hoy cenaré colibríes con salsa barbacoa" Las haditas instantáneamente se alejaron y Dragonessa bajó su espada.

"¡Ya paren la música!" Gritó Mary, los duendes dejaron de tocar las trompetas y uno de ellos la arrojó al suelo en señal de enojo "¿Quiénes se creen que son ustedes para nombrarnos Guardianas?"

"¿Creen que nosotros elegimos? Ustedes fueron elegidas por Hombre de la Luna" Decía Norte y al finalizar apuntó a la Luna que estaba resplandeciendo en el ventanal del techo.

"¿La Luna les dice cosas?" Preguntó Sky acercándose al suelo iluminado por la Luna mientras la observaba junto con el resto de sus hermanas.

"¿Ven? No pueden negarse" Comenzó Hada "Es el destino"

"Pero" Decía Mary "¿Por qué no nos lo dijo él mismo?" Su cara pasó de ser seria a curiosa.

"¡¿Encerio?!" Se alteró Dragonessa gritándole a la Luna"¡Después de trescientos cincuenta años!"

"¡¿Esta es tu maldita respuesta?!" Siguió Sky.

"¡¿Pasar toda la eternidad en una cueva pensando en diferentes maneras de sobornar niños?!" La acompañó Terra.

"¡Eso no es para nosotras!" Gritó Mary luego los miró a los Guardaines y dijo "No se ofendan"

"¿Cómo no quieren que no nos ofendamos?" Les dijo Conejo acercándoseles y luego comenzó a hablarles a los demás Guardianes como si las cuatro no estuvieran en frente de él "¿Saben una cosa? Creo que nos salvamos, después de todo ¿Cómo nos serían de ayuda dos pares de chicas groseras que solo viven para hacerle la vida imposible a los demás?"

"Mira quién habla" Comenzó Terra con una sonrisa socarrona "El Canguro de Pascua que solo sabe dar falsas esperanzas a los niños" Eso para Conejo fue un golpe bajo, se enfureció y sacó el único boomerang que le quedaba.

"Ahora verás niña ecologista" Le dijo amenazadoramente a regañadientes levantando su boomerang preparándose para golpearla. Terra solo se quedó de brazos cruzados esperando el golpe.

"No creo que eso sea buena idea" Le advirtió Sky, Conejo la ignoró y la golpeo muy fuerte a Terra con el boomerang en el hombro. Pero la chica ni siquiera hizo una mueca no se movió ni nada, en más, lo que se rompió fue el boomerang.

"¡¿Que demonios...?!" Maldijo Conejo al ver su último boomerang partido a la mitad.

"Haz memoria Canguro. Mi piel es de roca" Dijo con énfasis.

"Yo me largo, esto ya me aburrio" Decía Dragonessa comenzando a volar hacia la salida, nadie la detuvo pues ya daba demasiado miedo tan solo imaginarse lo que podía suceder si lo intentaban. Las otras tres hermanas también comenzaban a alejarse pero Jack les dijo:

"¡Esperen! Si algo sucede..." Pero fue interrumpido por Mary diciendo:

"Si algo sucede búsquenme en el Lago Ness" Y con eso Norte le abrió un portal con una esfera de nieve y la chica sirena lo cruzó.

"A mí en el Fuerte de Las Nubes" Dijo Sky acercándose a la ventana y cómo si fuera viento, sin más desapareció.

"El Castillo de Fuego en el volcán de Pompeya" Dijo Dragonessa y se fue volando por el vantanal de el techo.

"Y a mí en la Cueva de Roca en el Aconcagua" Finalizó Terra mientras Norte le abría un portal detrás de ella, antes de cruzarlo ella dijo:"Solo en casos extremos, ni se les ocurra hacerme perder el tiempo" Y lo cruzó.

**N/A: WOOOHOOO ¡Al fin el capítulo 3! Lamento la demora pero tuve unas vacaciones de último minuto y volví recién el domingo y tuve que escribir lo más rápido que pude. Bueno volviendo a la historia, ya sé que Las Hermanas Element tienen distinto apellido pero ellas prefirieron hacerse sus propio apellidos por obvias razones, no se toleran y no quieren tener nada que ver una con la otra, capítulo 4 ¡Pronto! Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


	5. Chapter 4: Days of Past and Present

Capítulo 4: Días del Pasado y Presente

Después de que las cuatro hermanas partieron del Polo Norte cada una se fue a su hogar en las diferentes partes del mundo. Pero mientras tanto, en Venecia, Italia. En el cuarto de una niña dormida cuyos sueños estaban flotando sobre su cabeza con la arena de Sandman, al parecer la niña quería ser escritora porque en su sueño se la veía escribiendo en un libro sentada como indio.

Pero como existen los sueños, existen las pesadillas, se los estoy diciendo porque resonaba por toda la habitación la voz maléfica de la reencarnación del miedo mismo, Pitch Black, el desalmado espíritu de las pesadillas se atrevió a acercarse a la niña indefensa, observándola mientras dormía.

"Qué preciosa niña, tan soñadora y tan llena de esperanza" Decía el maléfico ser observando sus sueños "¿Haces los honores Damian?" Preguntó Pitch a la nada misma, al menos, eso parecía.

"Con mucho gusto maestro" Dijo una voz sombría y traviesa, y de la nada, un joven pálido como la niebla, con los ojos negros y sin vida, cabello gris ceniza, con unos harapos grises oscuros y negros junto con unas cadenas. Colocó su mano pálida por encima del sueño de la niña y a partir de ahí, en el sueño de la joven comenzaron a aparecer fantasmas y la comenzaban a perseguir, la niña comenzó a gemir y a apretar más los ojos del miedo con el deseo de despertar. Pero para aprendiz y maestro sería como bajar el telón del espectáculo.

"Así está mucho mejor" Dijo Pitch con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Los Guardianes no sabrán qué los golpeó" Dijo Damian también con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

**EN EL FUERTE DE LAS NUBES**

Sky caminaba por un pasillo blanco puro y las columnas plateadas al estilo romano, con azulejos en forma de rombo blancos y negros en el suelo. El Espíritu del Aire caminaba en estado de trance, como si estuviera pensando en algo. Estaba pensando si reencontrarse con sus hermanas era su peor pesadilla, o lo mejor que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FLASH BACK(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"¡La próxima vez que se te ocurra hacer un poso de 100 metros de profundidad, procura que yo no esté parada en el mismo lugar!" Le gritó Sky a Terra apuntándola con su alabarda.

"¡No te atrevas a reprocharme por eso porque tú me hiciste volar por los aires con tu estúpido tornado!" La contraatacó Forester dándole una mirada fulminante.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FIND EL FLASH BACK(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**EN EL CASTILLO DE FUEGO**

El Espíritu del Fuego estaba sentada en su trono negro y rojo con el codo apoyado en el posa manos sujetándose la cabeza con la mano y con la otra dejándola caer entre el medio de las piernas sujetando apenas el mango de su espada. Curiosamente Dragonessa también estaba pensativa.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FLASH BACK((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Ya basta las dos, vencimos a Damian pero ¡Por La Luna ya dejen de pelear!" Les dijo Mary separando a sus dos hermanas.

"¡Tú no puedes decir nada porque casi me ahogas allá. Sabiendo que el agua para mí es cómo ácido!" Le gritó Dragonessa a Mary completamente furiosa.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FIN DEL FLASH BACK(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**EN EL LAGO NESS**

Mary estaba observando el hermoso lago sentada sobre una roca enorme cerca de la orilla con su cola de sirena formada. Vio pasar un águila en lo alto de los cielos y no pudo evitar sonreír, por alguna extraña razón las águilas le recuerdan a Dragonessa, y entonces los recuerdos de la última vez que la vio fluyeron e su mente.

"¡Lo hice para destruir a los fantasmas de Damian!" Se defendió la sirena.

"¡Junto conmigo!"

"¡Tú casi me haces sirena con barbacoa así que no te hagas la inocente!"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FIN DEL FLASH BACK(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**EN LA CUEVA DE ROCA **

Cierta chica castaña tallaba su arco verde pantano con una daga sobre un pasillo angosto de roca dándole la espalda a una cueva oscura detrás de ella observando su hogar a varios metros hacia abajo. Era como una especie de arena de gladiadores con varias antorchas alrededor como iluminación, ése era el lugar donde practicaba sus poderes. Le echó un vistazo a su arco para ver que ya estaba perfecto, pero luego le vino el recuerdo de cómo perdió el último.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FLASH BACK((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"¡Estaba protegiendo a Terra!"

"Claaaaaro" Decía Terra metiéndose en la conversación olvidando por completo su discusión con Sky: "Me protegiste tan bien ¡Que quemaste mi único arco!" Dijo con sarcasmo levantando la mano con su arco completamente carbonizado y así como lo levantó, se volvió cenizas. Todas se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Hasta que Sky llegó a una conclusión:

"Es inútil, ninguna de nosotras podemos hacer bien nuestro trabajo sin perjudicar a las demás"

"Esto es una señal" Continuó Dragonessa.

"¿Una señal de qué?" Le preguntó Terra confundida.

"De que jamás fuimos hermanas" Dijo severamente "Nunca lo fuimos. Y nunca lo seremos"

"Pero la Luna dijo…" Comenzaba a decir Mary.

"¡No me importa lo que haya dicho la Luna!" La interrumpió "Sólo mírennos, somos completamente diferentes, jamás fuimos hermanas"

"Tiene razón" Se puso de acuerdo Terra "Que la Luna nos haya escogido al mismo tiempo no significa que seamos de la misma sangre"

Mary dio un suspiro: "Ok, entonces. Hasta nunca" Y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva.

"Oye ¿A dónde vas?" Le preguntó Sky. Mary la miró de reojo y contestó:

"El único motivo por el cuál jamás me separé de ustedes es porque creí que éramos hermanas. Pero ya que quedó claro que no, no hay razón para volver a vernos" Y siguió caminando hacia la salida. Las otras tres que quedaron se miraron entre ellas hasta que Dragonessa dijo:

"Yo también me largo. Es obvio que para ustedes jamás hago las cosas bien. Además trabajo mejor sola" Y salió volando por el mismo lugar por dónde salió Mary. Sky y Terra se miraron sin emoción alguna.

"Las cosas siempre debieron ser así. De alguna manera, pero debieron ser así" Eso fue lo último que le dijo Sky a Terra antes de desaparecer con una corriente de aire. Terra salió al exterior y cómo ya era de noche miró fijamente a la Luna radiante y dijo:

"¿Por qué nos hiciste esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hicimos algo mal para que nos hicieras creer que éramos algo que jamás fuimos? Ahora no volveré a ver jamás en mi vida cómo inmortal a las tres chicas que consideraba mi familia" Y con eso le dio la espalda a la Luna, volviendo a entrar a la cueva.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))FIN DEL FLASH BACK(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**EN EL POLO NORTE**

"Norte ¿Qué está pasando?" Le preguntó Hada a Norte y junto con los demás Guardianes se acercaron al salón del globo. Las luces de Venecia estaban comenzando a parpadear y/o apagándose.

"Las pesadillas, se están haciendo más fuertes. Hay que avisarles a las Element" Contestó Norte severamente y luego los miró a los Guardianes que fueron por ellas la última vez.

"Oh no, ni loco me harás ir otra vez por esa ecologista" Le dijo Conejo sacudiendo las patas y negando con la cabeza.

"No hará falta" Dijo Norte, los cuatro Guardianes se sorprendieron.

"¿A qué te refieres con que _No hará falta_?" Le preguntó Jack.

"Hace años les di a las Element su propio estilo de Globo Terráqueo por si alguna de ellas se ofreciera a ayudarnos"

"¿Quieres explicarme otra vez por qué las necesitamos?" Preguntó Conejo un poco fastidiado.

"Las Element son los cuatro espíritus más poderosos de la Tierra. Sin ellas el mundo sería un pueblo fantasma. No habría vida, solo destrucción y desiertos áridos"

"¿No crees que Pitch quiera hacer algo malo con ellas?" Le preguntó Hada.

"No lo sé Hada, es posible cuando se trata de Pitch. Pero por el momento deberíamos enfocarnos en los niños de Venecia" Se volvió al Globo al observar de nuevo cómo las luces se comenzaban a apagar.

**EN EL CASTILLO DE FUEGO**

"¡Mi reina!" Entró un joven con alas de Dragón y armadura rojo sangre y negro oscuro como la noche. Parecía de la misma edad que Mary, pues déjenme aclararles. Las Element supuestamente nacieron así: Primero Terra, después Dragonessa, y luego Mary y Sky.

El joven se arrodilló con una sola rodilla y con la cabeza baja ante su reina a quién la había sacado de sus pensamientos: "¿Qué ocurre Avalon?" Le preguntó levantándose de su trono.

El joven levantó la mirada: "Es el magma. Está cambiando" Dragonessa abrió sus ojos como platos y junto al joven Avalon fueron volando velozmente hasta una habitación dónde lo único que había era una pared de magma que escurría desde la pared. Era extraño parecía que estaba cayendo, pero no lo hacía. Solo una cosa lo explica, magia, cortesía de Santa.

Ambos se acercaron al magma, observándolo con atención. De repente el magma comenzaba a revelar unas imágenes. Primero el mapa geográfico de Venecia, luego casas de niños que dormían en sus camas, pero que a la vez se estremecían del miedo y gemían del terror que estaban soñando.

Era tiempo, los niños estaban en peligro y no le importaba si para salvarlos tendría que enfrentarse a Pitch o, tenga que volver a encontrarse con sus hermanas, aunque la disputa familiar será para otro momento: "Espero que sepas hablar italiano Avalon"

"¿Por qué mi reina?"

"Porqué nos vamos a Venecia" Fue lo único que dijo antes de volar hacia la salida. A Avalon le tomó unos segundos de procesamiento pero finalmente se unió a su reina en un viaje hacia el continente europeo.

**EN EL LAGO NESS**

Mary aún seguía sentada en la roca observando el cielo y el lago. Hasta que notó un resplandor amarillo que parpadeaba por debajo del agua del lago.

"Eso no es bueno" Se dijo a ella misma antes de saltar de la roca con su cola de sirena y sumergirse en las profundidades. Entró a una cueva submarina dónde todo hasta el momento era oscuro, hasta que llegó a una caverna dónde podía usar tanto sus piernas como su cola. Salió del agua y comenzó a caminar hacia un lago no muy grande que estaba siendo observado por un muchacho que vestía harapos verdes pantanos y su piel pálida ligeramente con un tono verde esmeralda. Al asomarse al lago de agua cristalina, notó que se reflejaba en él todo el mapa geográfico del mundo, luego ocurrió un acercamiento a Venecia dónde aparecieron las luces que simbolizaban un niño, las luces se prendían y apagaban.

"¿Nos involucramos en esto?" Le preguntó el muchacho sin dejar de observar el lago.

"No voy a descargarme con los niños del mundo la ira que tengo por culpa de ellas" Le respondió simplemente.

"Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos. La corriente es más rápida a esta hora" La chica se arrodilló y dijo en voz alta hacia el lago.

"A Venecia" Entonces, una gota de agua bajó desde las estalactitas que se encontraban justo arriba del lago. Al tocar el agua, el lago dejó escapar un gran resplandor amarillo que luego desapareció "¿Me seguirás el paso esta vez?" Le preguntó Mary a su amigo con una sonrisa burlona.

"¡Vamos Mary! Ambos sabemos que soy más rápido que tú" Le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Probemos esa teoría Nessy"

"¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!" Le gritó fastidiado a la sirena pero ella ya había saltado al lago "¡Oye eso es trampa! No estaba preparado"

"Esa es siempre tu excusa" Le dijo Mary antes de hundirse de vuelta.

"Sirenita me las vas a pagar" Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona antes de lanzarse al lago y desaparecer por completo.

**EN EL FUERTE DE LAS NUBES**

Sky disfrutaba de la vista desde el balcón de su fuerte. _BIP BIP BIP _Sonó su alabarda en su mano derecha. La levantó a la altura de sus ojos y presionó un rubí, apoyó la punta parte suave de su alabarda en el suelo y la sujetó frente a ella con ambas manos. Desde la otra punta de la alabarda salió un pequeño tornado dónde aparecieron las palabras _Los Niños Peligran en Venecia_ y el mini tornado desapareció.

"Venecia está muy lejos, debo ir más rápido de lo usual" Dijo para ella misma "¡Ya sé!" Puso dos dedos de su mano en la boca y silbó fuerte. Se escucharon unos relinches de un caballo, entre las nubes brumosas se veía un caballo alado blanco puro que venía hacia Sky. La rubia saltó del balcón y cayó justo encima del lomo del caballo.

"¡YIIIIHAAAA! ¿A dónde vamos esta vez Sky?" Preguntó el caballo muy entusiasmado. Sí. El caballo.

"¡A Venecia Pegaso!" Le contestó alegremente su jinete.

"Estimados pasajeros les sugiero que se pongan el cinturón de seguridad" Dijo Pegaso con voz de azafata de avión antes de volar a la velocidad de la luz hacia Venecia.

"¡WOOHOOO!"

"¡YEAH ESTO ES MEJOR QUE TRABAJAR PARA HÉRCULES!"

**EN LA CUEVA DE ROCA**

Y por último Terra Forester quién estaba haciendo pasar el tiempo practicando su puntería con un par de sacos llenos de arena atados al techo que se movían a los costados. Pero para un mayor desafío. Terra se vendó los ojos, preparó su flecha y sus cinco sentidos se activaron. En una fracción de segundo su flecha dejó el arco y le dio a los dos sacos de arena pero aun así la flecha no se detuvo, siguió hasta quedar clavada en la pared.

Es espíritu de la Tierra preparó otra flecha porque sintió una presencia detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta rápidamente preparándose para disparar.

"¡Ok ok me rindo me rindo!" Le gritó un chico con apariencia de lobo levantando las manos en señal de rendición. Terra se quitó la venda de los ojos y logró distinguir a la persona que estaba frente a ella.

"Ya te dije que debes tener más cuidado cuando entreno Ferum" Dijo bajando el arco y guardando la flecha.

"A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Terra" Dijo el chico lobo con sarcasmo.

"No tengo un buen día así que dime qué haces aquí. Si es para escaparte de los que quieren fotografiarte en tu forma de Lobizón ya sabes dónde están las habitaciones" Dijo simplemente.

"Oye eso me ofende. ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mi amiga solo porque sí?" Terra le puso los ojos pero algo la distrajo. Escuchó un ruido proveniente de su muñequera de bronce con una perla naranja en el medio. Presionó la perla y un holograma salió, el holograma se estaba reflejando en la pared frente a ambos amigos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le preguntó Ferum.

"Mi trabajo" Le respondió al notar que lo que reflejó el holograma fue una frase en latín _Lorem ipsum discrimen, ad Venetiis. __Boys, et tibi fidem. Est quattuor habere communia. Non dissipabit illud. _"Me tengo que ir" Le dijo Terra a su lobo amigo mientras bajaba el brazo y el holograma desaparecía.

"Voy contigo"

"Va a ser peligroso"

"Peligroso es mi segundo nombre" Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Y idiota es tu apellido" Le contestó riéndose "Esta bien, puedes venir. Pero no digas luego que no te lo advertí ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Seguirás hablando o iremos a….?"

"Venecia"

"¡Ahhhh! La Ciudad del Amor" Dijo Ferum con un poco de acento francés.

"Eso es Paris tonto" Lo reprochó El Espíritu de la Tierra mientras que el lobizón soltó una risa nerviosa.

"Ups jeje me equivoqué"

"Ok menos cháchara y más acción" Fue lo último que dijo Terra antes de que un topo gigante se acercara a ellos.

"¿De verdad tenemos que ir en el topo?" Le preguntó Ferum sin ganas.

"¡Sé un lobo valiente y súbete a Petra!" Le ordenó Terra.

"Está bien está bien" Luego de que se subió al topo gigante detrás de Terra quién era su jinete dijo: "Las cosas que hace uno por sus amigos"

"A mí no me engañas tú quieres ir porque sabes que va a estar Dragonessa" Dijo Terra con una sonrisa socarrona.

"¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me gusta tu hermana?"

"Primero: no es mi hermana y segundo: todas las veces hasta que me lo crea. Y menos mal que soy inmortal porque tardarás demasiado en hacerme cambiar de opinión" Luego dirigió su mirada hacia la cabeza del topo y le dijo: "Petra llévanos a Venecia"

"¡Al fin! Creí que se quedarían discutiendo para siempre en mi espalda" Contestó Petra. Sí, el topo hembra también puede hablar. Antes de que alguno de ellos dijera algo más, ya estaban tres metros bajo la tierra en camino a Venecia en la espalda de un topo parlante.

**N/A: Bueeeeeeenooooooo, no se olviden de comentar. Últimamente estoy demasiado lenta porque ya comencé las clases y casi todos los días salgo como a las tres de la tarde cuando entro a las 7 de la mañana. Ya me dieron fecha para 3 exámenes, geografía, prácticas del lenguaje e inglés. Lo primero que nos dijeron el primero día de clases fue esto: "Esperamos que se diviertan y que aprendan mucho pero recuerden que segundo año de secundaria es el año que más se repite" y yo dije con sarcasmo: "Ok, cero presión" XD. Volviendo a la historia, si alguno de ustedes leyó mi otra historia Frontier War sabrá que tengo una muy fuerte debilidad por los animales que hablan cómo Pegaso, Petra que por cierto significa "Roca" En latín, y el mensaje que le llegó a Terra decía: "Olvida las diferencias ve a Venecia, los niños te necesitan y es tu deber protegerlos, es lo único que las cuatro tienen en común. No lo desperdicies" No fue mi mejor frase pero es algo. ¡AH! Y otra cosa, Ferum significa "Salvaje". El título de este capítulo lo basé en la nueva película de los X-MEN Días del Futuro Pasado, que todavía no se estrenó en Argentina, si alguno de ustedes ya la vio avíseme. Soy Alphagirlsupreme cambio y fuera!**


End file.
